oblivion
by fictional life
Summary: Yato is hiding something from hiyori and Yukine but what is it will he be forgotten forever lost in a world where the forgotten gods go or will hiyori and Yukine pull him out and find out more about the mysterious god of calamity
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell blurring all and dragging sound into its lulling embrace, obscuring the line between your mind and reality. Hiding the tears that fell from his florescent blue eyes , as they stared through it as if they could see something that no mortal could.

Yato hiyori called, searching for the devious God, yato! She called again cupping her hand to her mouth, her eyes narrowed as she caught his sent, tracking him like a blood hound she found him crouched behind a dustbin whistling softly to himself, his eyes seemed distant when she pounced, "found you!" ourgh! Yato made a peculiar sound as hiyori landed on him, ignoring the discomfort hiyori scrambled up, smiling, yato could never hide from her ( it secretly made her happy it meant she could never lose him) " hiyori what the hell can't you tell I was having some personal yato time" she rolled her eyes shaking her head playfully " honestly yato you and your personal time" she placed her hands on her hips as she added " it's all most like you've gone into depression or something" hiyori stopped mid sentence as the clouds covered the sun hiding yatos expression from her. Abruptly he stood up the usual lopsided grin plastered to his face as he ran ahead of hiyori screaming " can't catch me hiyori" his eyes bright with a childlike joy, "uhh" hiyori ran after him as the last strands of his obsidian black hair disappeared behind a tree. Laughing hiyori ran forward stopping dead when he wasn't There. An evil aura surrounded her and a very un hiyori like growl escaped her soft lips " DAM YOU YATO!" by then yato had teleported a safe distance away.

If only it could rain forever

" dam that hiyori" yato muttered as he prowled around he didn't feel like going back yet, but the setting sun was a constant reminder that daikoku was probably waiting with a chiefs knife in his hand, ready to slice yato and make God stew, sighing he looked up wistfully at the sun, admiring it's explosion of colour that warmed the world's surface neither soft nor brutal the sun was in its own right a God, so large and powerfull dominating the small existence that is the world. So caught up in his daydreams yato barely registered the pain before he was engulfed into a world of darkness where not even the suns rays could reach him.

Yukine was pacing the expanse of kofukus make shift kitchen muttering to himself, twice now yato had been late he continued to pace it was rare him to miss dinner as his near bottomless stomach was never full and the god was too keen when it came to stuffing himself with more food. A cool hand rested on his shoulder and Yukine swung round thinking it was yato ready to launch into a argument, the words died on his lips when he noticed it was kofuku her cherry pink hair bounced as she shook her head " not the one you wanted to see hay yukine" he tryed to hide his disappointment as he apologised and explained " oh no I just want to give that good for nothing God a piece of my mind " kofuku paused seeming to consider something, she placed one finger on her delicate chin before dropping it to let it rest at her side. Her eyes where serious as she said " yato has his own problems " yukine stood their confused he'd never thought that something was wrong he thought that everything was sorted after he had gotten rid of nora, or hiiro whatever the whole name bissnes always confused yukine, kofuku left the kitchen turning her head before she left " you don't really know yato" her eyes narrowed " so don't judge him" with that she left, yukine shell shocked. Come to think of it yato never shared anything about himself to them nothing... frustration and dissapionment filled his chest was it him he was meant to be his exemplar , he was meant to protect yato but he didn't know a thing about him.

Hiyori had given up on trying to find yato and had instead taken to the streets jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she'd become so used to that body but the feeling of jumping so high still amazed her the exhilarating rush as she launched herself into the air could not be rivalled, and she marvelled at the feeling of defying gravity if even for a few seconds. Again she launched herself into the air stretching out her hands feeling the wind between her fingers as her hair streamed behind her. She had to admit losing her human body had its perks.

"miss?" cheeks flushed and hair windswept from her previous adventure across the city hiyori turned towards the new company, in front of her stood a young man, he looked nervous as he asked her again " are you hiyori" she smiled hoping to ease the man's unease, he looked no older than her dressed in a smart navy blue blouse and trousers that seemed too big for his weedy body. His unusual white hair had been left alone falling across half of his face hiding his right eye from view, hiyori couldn't help but wonder weather he had died it. Until she realised he shouldn't be able to see her and that they were both on top of a sky scraper talking casualy which meant that he was either a God or a regalia. She felt nervous as she offered her hand for him to shake he took it gladly introducing himself as tieno, so he was a regalia hiyori concluded "um mm" tieno fidgeted as he inhaled sharply " the yato God has been entered In the divine games and has asked for your presence" he puffed out his chest as he said it trying his best to look professional but hiyori could tell that he was nervous as he waited for her answer " well yato never mentioned anything" he really hadn't hiyori checked through their conversations to see if he had even hinted at it but nothing implied that he was entering the divine games, what where they anyway. Tieno paused before straightening up " I'm sorry I'm afraid that's all I can say " hiyori stepped forward hoping to persuade him to tell her more but before the words left her toung he'd whipped out a small key a warm light surrounding him as he disappeared, leaving hiyori alone, suddenly being able to jump high didn't seem so amazing.

Yukine had retired to bed early to shaken to eat, the only thing he really knew about yato was his real name and he didn't even know what that meant and why yato had been so keen to hide it from him and hiyori, his mind had been on full speed for hours trying to grasped for some kind of comforting fact yato had told about himself, but the more he searched the more he realised that yato had never told anything about himself willing. Feeling defeated he wrapped himself inside of the duvet feeling safe inside of the small shelter it created as he slowly let himself slip into sleeps grasp

Yato awoke gasping where was he. He tried to move his head to get a better view of his surroundings, he was in a pich black room and from what he could tell with his advanced sight it was empty except for a chair at the far corner placed against the wall and there was no sign of a door or any other means of escape, he was trapped and he wasn't alone, an unsettling presence surrounded him. Whoever they were they were powerfull,not wanting to meet whoever the owner was of that forboding aura yato frantically started struggling on the floor he'd obviously been druged but they had long since worn off, anticipating this his captors must have chained him to the floor with demonic iron which burned his skin as he struggled to break free sizzling as the blight spread across his wrists yato gathered that whoever had taken him had no intention of letting him go. Groaning with frustration he slammed his back against the floor all he could do was wait to see how things planned out he shivered slightly as a cold breeze pricked his skin, he stared at the plank ceiling planning his escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyori sprinted down the cobblestone pavement chest burning, she spun round a corner missing her step her shoulder slammed into the floor with a sickening crunch she yelped as she poked it gingerly , a small trickle of blood seeped through her cardigan, cursing as she stood up stumbling slightly she pushed her back against the wall for support. " I have to find yukine" she stated tacking a wobbly step forward before tacking of again each stride filled with determination.

A pale light leaked through the attic window the beginning of the suns rays, yukine groaned as the sheets rustled rolling out of bed onto the carpet, he stayed on the floor ignoring how uncomfortable it was his body was to heavy from sleep to stand up and he could barely open his eyes long enough to realise that something or someone was missing, he lazily searched through his recent memories to see if he could recall what it was " the heater?" he mumbled as he went through a quick check list of possibilities. Again he opened one eye lazily scanning the room everything seemed to be in order, well as much order as he could keep the place in what with yato. YATO! Of course how could he forget probably the most annoying person he knew, the god had still not returned, no wonder yukine had been able to sleep a whole night with out being awoken by yato's screams of terror that scared half the city to death. In the past month before he had disappeared yato had been waking up from nightmares, yukine remembered he had been in the deepest pit of sleep oblivious of what was happening until he was awoken by a soul slaying scream that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, instantly he had shot up ready to take on whoever was screaming like a deranged phantom he waited for yato to call his name all ready planning to complain about how late it was after wards several moments pased, yukine glanced at yato the blood In his veins halted. Yato was curled into a tight ball screaming as he squirmed all most as if he was in pain, yukine blood started moving again roaring in his ears as he ran to yatos side " yato! Yato!" the god didn't respond his nails only dug further into his skull a small damp patch forming underneath him from the tears that spilled down his cheeks. The god was inconsolable as yukine knelt beside him powerless to stop the mental torture that yato was probably experiencing. Terrified by the display in front of him yukine desperately tried to calm yato down gently prying yatos sweaty hands away from his head his concern only tripling as he noticed that his shiny hair had been clumped together by patches of blood the god had cut himself with his nails yukine inspected yatos hands , his fingers were stained crimson.

Flashback ending yukine stood up rushing over to the draws at the far side of the room beside yatos drawing desk and where yukine did his homework, as quietly as he could yukine yanked open the draws pulling out a random stack of clothes and shrugging them on before he bounded down the stairs , eventually as the nightmares became more frequent yato would just snap out of it and act like the previous 5 minutes of hell never happened, but yukine could never forget his screams they echoed through his mind everyday. Just as yukine cleared the last step a flash of energy enveloped him he barely had time to scream before he was taken away without even a speck of dust falling out of place.


End file.
